


Butterfly

by Cam_Weeb_Official



Category: Nope. No fandoms.
Genre: Anxiety, Comedy, Daddy Issues, Depression, Dont hate please, ED - Freeform, F/F, Fighting, Gang, Gay, Guns, It will be a while before romance happens, LGBTQ, Lots of OC's, M/M, Modern, OC, Pan - Freeform, Poor protagonists, Romance, This is not an anime fanfiction., This story might be triggering, Underage - Freeform, Underage Bar Tender, Underage Drinking, a lot of fighting, how are you guys?, mafia, no editor, not a fandom - Freeform, please comment, plot twists!, straight - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:20:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28965981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cam_Weeb_Official/pseuds/Cam_Weeb_Official
Summary: Alex. A seventeen year old high school student who is underweight, a and illegally works at a bar to help his mother with bills.Jacob. A seventeen year old boy, who is part of a mafia. He has a talent with a gun, and has to go to Ares High School, because of his father like leader.Alex's abandoning father did Jacobs leader dirty. Jacob needs to help solve the problem. Alex gets stuck in the mess.
Relationships: OC/OC





	1. *Alex*

***STORY MIGHT BE TRIGGERING! THERE ARE: EATING DISORDERS (ED), UNDERAGE DRINKING, AND WILL BE MORE IN THE FUTURE! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED, AND I WILL _NOT_ BE HELD RESPONSIBLE. HAS NOT BEEN EDITED! THANK YOU!! Have a nice day! :)**

I looked in the mirror and sighed. I was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans, and a men's small red t-shirt. Why I sighed? It hung off me like a koala on a tree. I was always rather slim. I have a bad problem with my weight. All of middle school I was plus sized, and because of that, I was bullied. I starved myself the entire time I was at that attended the school, I starved myself. So much, that I have been sent to therapist. I since then agreed to gain weight until I reach to there satisfactory. And I have. I reached it not too long ago. I'm a proud 100 lbs! I mean, probably not great for a seventeen-year-old, but stable!

I look at my clock. 6:52. I threw on an old red hoodie, and ran downstairs. My mom was in the kitchen, making eggs, while catching a piece of toast in mid-air. I'm not sure how that woman manages to the amazing tricks she does, but she has her secrets. She is also forty-six, and looks no older that twenty-two. I walk over and grab on the the toasted bread, and throw some eggs on it. I take a bite, and run over to my book-bag slipping my phone in my back pocket.

"Bye Alex! Have fun, and stay safe!" There was an unspoken promise in that. She ment if she finds out I don't eat my entire lunch, I won't be safe.

"Sure mom! Bye!" and I closed the door behind me and walked to school.

It was about a five minute walk. It wasn't to far from my house. I also don't own a car. Mom and I are not poor, but nor are we loaded. We could only afford one car, and she needs it for work.

I walked into the school a few minutes after seven. I normally came early, so I could take a nap as I wait. I walked into my home room, and walked over to my usual seat. It was in the corner, right next to the window. Something you might Need to know, is that I go to Ares High School. This school is...unique. About thirty percent of the students are delinquents, or been to prison at least once. But there not ass holes. There actually rather civilized for people who runs around the school vandalizing the desks.

I thoughtlessly tossed my back next to my seat, and sat in my chair. I knee the teacher was aware of me the moment I came in. Pops (that's what one of nicknames the delinquents gave him) had an ability that he always knew when someone walked into the classroom. There is no sneaking away from him.

I put my head on my desk, and fell asleep. Pops woke me up about forty minuets later, as we were going to start class in five minutes. He usually wakes me up around that time, so I don't sleep the entire time. I got my books out of my bag and started doodling while I waited for people to come.

~~~

We were half way through the class when we heard a knock on the door. Pops said, "Come in," and the visitor complied. In came two men. One looked a little older, maybe late forties, and was obviously fit under the suit. He was holding a cane, but it was clearly just for show. Our second visitor was about my age. He had dark hair, with matching eyes. He was tall, and had a slight frown. He had a couple piercings on the ear that was visible, and an eyebrow ring. He also had a small scar- a straight line right between his lip, and chin. And he was also clearly fit. All in all? He was hot. Very hot. He was also wearing black ripped skinny jeans, and a matching shirt with a red plaid around his waist. His entire demeanor said 'stay away' and 'back off'. But was I going to listen? Of coarse not.

His companion and Pops spoke a few words quietly between each other, and then Pops pointed to the desk near me. The boy walked over, and looked at the boy next to me. He stared at him, and jerked his head to the left. The poor boy who was intimidated by him quickly picked up his bag and left to the chair a few spots away.

I refused to look at the boy, but I could feel his eyes burning into my side. He was staring. And it was getting uncomfortable. I continued to ignore him until the bell rung, and thank God it did. I don't think he looked away once, and it hurt. I shoved my books into my bag, grabbed it, and was out the door faster than I ever been. Unfortunately, the new kid was faster.

"Wait." He demanded almost. My bottom ass self nearly shivered. Hot looks, and voice. Can he be any more perfect?

I turned around. "Yeah?"

"Whats your name, Butterfly?" What? Where did butterfly come from? I know I'm skinny, but still.

"My name is Alex. Your's prick?" His face didn't change.

"Jacob."

"I prefer prick." He tilted his head, and gave a devilish smirk. I mentally shuddered. Oh God, that's hot.

"Confident little Butterfly, aren't you?" I gave him a look.

"I told you my name. Why are you calling me 'Butterfly'?" His smirk grew. He leaned closer and opened his mouth.

"I prefer Butterfly." He whispered. I knew I was about to fall at his feet from his effects on me(which I'm still figuring out why I get them), so I rolled my eyes and walked away. He jogged up to my side.

"What do you want, prick?" He smirked again.

"Well, you are the person who is supposed to show me around. A-and the teacher wanted to let you know you will be helping me catch up. If you're okay with it. After school, of coarse." I knew I couldn't help after, because I needed to work to help mom out with a few behind electricity bills. When dad was around...lets just say he didn't pull his own weight.

"Actually I can't help you. Sorry. Down that hall," I pointed to the hall on my right, and we approached a fork. "Is the Cafeteria, last door on the left, and Science and Social Studies on the right. Science is closer to us. Down that hall," I pointed in-front of us. "Is Computer, and Art. Computer on the left, art on the right. And down the last hall is English, the gym, and Math. English is on the right, Math on the left, and Gym is all the way down the hall, through the doors. The nurses office is next to it, for obvious and convenient reasons. Office-well, you know where that is along with Home Room. Any questions?" I looked up at Prick. He looked like he understood everything.

"Yeah, will you hand me your schedule?" I didn't have it with me, since we started two months ago, so a rattled my daily plan to him, as he pulled out his paper. I looked it over.

"We have Home Room, second period, fourth, and fifth period with you. That's History, Math, and Gym in order." I looked at the clock. I heard the bell ring not too long ago, but saw that I was almost four minuets late. "I have to go to Science. Curse that class and whoever thought it was useful. Anyway, see you later Prick." And I left for science.

~~~

School was over all the same painful, miserable day as it usually is, until I had Gym. Curse that class, and Coach B. I'm not a very athletic person, and Coach has us do some hard labor. He was once in the army, so one can probably imagine my pain. The only thing I'good at, strangely, is the rope climb, and rock climbing, and Martial Arts. Seeing where I work, that's reasonable. The reason we called it Stan Friday was because (thanks to acceptance from the country) we are made to do a real army work out. And Prick wad there.

He would give me that hot-but-annoying smirk, and it was full of pride since he was good at the entire thing, and knew it. The only thing I was happy about, was wiping that smirk off his face, when I beat him in the rope climb. I actually do it a lot, so I did it in a minute. I smiled. Oh, the pleasure of others pain.

~~~

I was walking out of the school and walked towards the place I work. I actually work at a bar. I know, it's not legal, but I know the owner really well. A fake identity can take you far, that's what I tell you.

I walked into the brick building through the back door.

"Ay, Charlie! I'm here!" I yelled, throwing my bag to the corner. I took of my hoodie, and grabbed a black button-up shirt, and put it on. I also grabbed a black waist-apron and tied it. His name wasn't really Charlie, but it's an inside joke with the workers.

"Hey lil' red!" I glared at the nickname. He called me that from and accident I had with red paint when I was five. "Grab a rag, and wipe down the bar, than you can start taking orders and making drinks. Maggie called in sick." I nodded. Normally, a girl named Maggie took care of the bar, as I took orders at the booths.

"Sure thing." I grabbed a rag, and did as I was told. After I finished, I looked over at three men who just sat down. "What would you like?" The looked at me. The thing is, they all looked like the were teens.

"One Bloody Mary, a Tequila, and three shots!" I rose a brow.

"I.D's?" They looked at me like I was a hypocrite. I mean, I was, but I wasn't about to admit that.

"You look not even eighteen. You're not one to talk." I smirked.

"Touché. I will be right back." I turned around and made there drinks. I then walked back with the drinks.

"Around here I'm known for putting a...kick, for lack of a better word, in the drinks. Ask any of the customers. Would you like it? I swear, I don't drug them." One agreed, and I did my magic. I gave it back, and they enjoyed there drinks. About twenty minuets later, I hear the ding of the door opening.

"Take a seat, and I will be right with-" I stopped at who I saw. It was none other than the Prick, and the old man. "Shit."


	2. *Jacob*

**WARNING: MENTION OF BEING DRUNK! IF THERE ANYTHING ELSE, I APOLOGIZE! OH- HASN'T BEEN EDITED.**

After last period, I looked for Butterfly. What was his name? Not important. I was ordered to keep an eye on the boy, and was being paid handsomely for it, so I'll be damned if I loose him.

And I did.

Apparently(according to the school punks and others), when he didn't want to be found, no one could find him. And he lives up to that. I have been looking for the past fifteen minuets, and still can't find a slight sign of his existence. After I was about to call Papa X, I got a call.

Speak of the devil. I answered the phone. "Aye, Papa X."

"Jacob. Meet me at the bar on Zeus Street. I want a drink." And then he hung up. I sighed and rolled my eyes. I don't want to walk to Zeus street! There is nothing worth while at that dump. Well, I cant say _no._ I went to google maps, and tapped in the location. It was rather easy, seeing how there is only one bar in a five mile radius. It was a five minuet walk, and I was on my way.

~~~

I met Papa X at the entrance. He was smoking a cigar, and was still wearing a suit. His peppered hair was also slicked back. I opened the door, and walked in after him.

There was a, "Take a seat, and I will be right with-" From a person right ahead of us. It was young. and familiar. I looked up, and smirked.

_Hello, little Butterfly._

He cursed under his breath, and started to untie his waist apron. "Ch-charlie, I'm taking a break!" He yelled.

"No you aint! I need you working, Red! Now walk your ass over to the costumers and tie back on your apron!" An older male voice shot back. Butterfly sighed, and retied his apron. He then put his hands on the bar, and leaned a tad. He then looked at us, and nodded to the seats. We gladly obliged, and sat in front of him.

"What would you two like?" He asked. And not in a rude way. As if he was a professional, twenty-year-old-man, who never met me. I smirked inwardly. If he wants to play that way, lets dance.

"The oldest, most expensive red wine you have." Papa X said. He never withheld expense when it came to wine.

"You?" He asked me.

"Surprise me with something that has a kick. And no tap, either." You could see the evil smirk on his face. That's when I knew. I might regret this. Well, I've handled some pretty strong stuff. What could Butterfly do?

"Coming up sir." Then he left into a room. He soon came back with an old looking wine bottle. He got a glass, and put it in front of Papa X.

" _La Vin Rubis._ Created 1619. Nearly two centuries. And also one hundred dollars a cup. Enjoy~" And in a very neat, professional, classy way, he poured Papa X a glass. He just nodded, picked up the glass with the grace of an Eagle and took a sip.

I watched as Butterfly grabbed a huge beer glass and darted across the floor as nimble as a cat. He was mixing things in an already strong beer, but I didn't really care. It was nice just to watch him work.

After about two minuets of mixing this and that, he brought me over the drink with a smirk.

"Here. By the way, we don't take refunds." He then went to clean up his mess. My eyes never leaving him, I rose the drink to my lips.

"You seem very taken with him, Jacob." I ripped my eyes away immediately.

"What do you mean, old man? I'm just doing my job. Watch him. Keep him alive. I also made it a personal mission to put some pounds on him. He's too small. One could snap him in half." He snorted.

"Your lucky I like you Jacob. I don't just simply let people address me as 'old man'. As for the boy, you have more than just job feelings towards him. Usually you wouldn't care even if they were unconscious in a hospital bed. What's his name?" I conveniently choose this moment to take my first sip of Butterfly's drink. I took as nice, large sip, and soon regretted it. My throat and mouth felt as if was inflamed, and burned on levels so high, my teeth hurt. I could feel the blood in my face enrage, matching me the same color as a shined ruby. _The hell is in this? Three bottles of whisky, with ten shots of vodka or something?_

 _Good luck~_ A little voice inside told me. I looked up at Butterfly, and he was wiping away his spilled alcohol. He looked like he was about to break, laughing. One could visibly see his hands shaking because of it.

"What...did you put...in that drink...?" I managed to wheeze out. My throat burned with every breath.

"Oh, legal things, rest assured. But um, if you manage to finish _that_ particular drink, and three shots of something much stronger, you get to choose a prize." What kind of prize~? "We made the tradition for people to start building there immune system for stronger drinks, but its fun."

"What kind of prize?" He smirked.

"Anything from money, to taking a worker out. But then again, most of us are taken. But we limit the money to one thousand dollars." Hm...If I win, I could get his number. It would be a lot easier to watch him that way. And sure as hell a lot easier to torment him. Build his confidence. He doesn't have much.

"Mm....Okay." And with that, I began to down the hell's fire drink.

~One hour later~

"*Huff*...*huff*....I finished.... The damn drink..." Butterfly cracked a smile.

"Congrats! Your the first. Or maybe the second? Anyway, here are the shots~" He slid three shot glasses to me. Should they be blood red?

"You have a name for the drinks?" He smiled evily, showing his pearly whites.

"Sure we do. The first drink, I was thinking of Satan's Hell Fire, and those, I was thinking more of Satan's Bloody Wrath. I'm working on it. Just take your shots." I looked down at them, and grabbed the first shot. I hope two-three years of building my immune system helps.

I downed the first shot. The pain, was excruciating. It was cold, then immediately, you understand the name, 'Satan's Bloody Wrath'. It burned like hell and the sun combined. It was like knives or some crap was clawing at your throat. And the next shot doubled the pain. I was almost afraid to take the last one. I took it, and did some heavy praying. I took the shot and felt....relieve? I looked at Butterfly. He was smiling.

"You see, the first two people will take, is supposed to scare people, making them show there true courage. And, we believe that you deserve a nice break after you finish the two death-like drinks. So, we put a nice cold, er, mixture into the glass and color it so its identical. But feel proud! Your the first who has every made it past the first glass. Yo, Charlie! We got a winner!" Butterfly turned toward the back.

You could hear some things falling, some moving around, and running feet. Out came a tall, average looking man, who had died hair, so it was now sea green-blue, but the roots were charcoal black. He was wearing black, not baggy, but not tight pants, and had on a deep grey t-shirt. His face had utter shock.

"You did it?" I nodded. He then looked disapprovingly at Butterfly.

"The kid is underage! Why did you give him the hell drinks?!" He shrugged.

"Why do you let me work, and let me have a few drinks? He offered to pay. I agreed. Now, I have some glasses to clean. A new couple came in not a minuet ago. Go get there order, or _you_ can clean the glasses, hm?" 'Charlie' grumbled, and took the glasses. Butterfly had a look that said 'Ha! I win!' on his face, and he walked over to the pair. You could see his body tense, and I guessed the couple were being difficult.

"Listen, Jacob. For the next four, or five days, I need to go on a business trip. I need you to stay here. I want daily reports, and anything suspicious I need told to me _immediately._ Under stood?" I nodded. He then put about two hundred fifty dollars on the counter and left. Looks like he just treated my drinks. Butterfly came back, and started working on drinks. I began to feel dizzy, and weird.

"B...Butterfly?" I tried to stand, but my knees buckled. He ran over, and took me to a booth.

"Stay there. Try to stay awake the next few hours, so I can take you home." I nodded, as I began to get funny thoughts. The only reasonable one I had was, 'How strong was that drink?' And how strong was it? Soon enough, I lied down on the seat, and let the darkness consume me. 


	3. *Alex*

**WARNING: MENTION OF BEING DRUNK, HAS NOT BEEN EDITED, CHARACTER HAS NOT EVER IN THERE LIFE WATCHED TOM AND JERRY!**

~~~

I walked back to the sink, where Charlie was drying the glasses, and putting them away. 

"Charlie, I think the amount of alcohol he had finally hit him. The boy. I'm going to have to work all day tomorrow. I will work another hour, then I will have to clock-out." Charlie whipped around, with a frown on his face. He had a wooden spoon in his hand. _How did he-?_

"You know how I feel about you missing school! I don't want you making the mistakes I did! Or your fathers! And as for the kid, illegally selling him alcohol? You are one thing, you work, and you're responsible! (But he downed twenty-four ounces of a extremely strong beer, along with three shots of something stronger.)" I winced. When Charlie starts to rant in Spanish, he's pissed. Makes since though. I did do something stupid. To be fair, I was hoping he would be K.O'ed half way through the first drink.

"I am really sorry, Charlie. Look, I need to work and get him home. Hopefully he is still awake. I do _not_ need mom asking questions."

Charlie sighed. "Go home now. I will cover for you, and call someone in. I don't think anyone will mind filling in for you. Besides, Amy says she needs more money. Tell your mom I said hello." I smiled weakly.

"Okay." I unbuttoned my shirt, revealing my piercing red shirt. I hung up the shirt and apron, and walked out to the tables. There I found Prick where I left him. Sleeping. I sighed. _You can down a_ _hell_ _of a lot of alcohol, but you can't stay awake five minuets._

I picked him up, and dragged him out side. And damn was he heavy. He had to be at least two hundred pounds. His muscles were evident. It was like he was entirely made if it.

I started to drag him when I realized. It was a ten minute walk. _For the love of-_ I looked down the street. I saw a cab not too far. I waved a hand, and thank God, the driver saw me immediately.

I gave him my address, and we drive to my house. It was a five minute drive, and only cost me five-teen dollars. Cheap. I handed the man a five and an extra two dollars for having to put up with the infuriating smell of alcohol. 

I dragged Prick out of the car, and helped him up. Once I had reached my door, I unlocked it and pulled the two of us to my couch. My moms car was not in the drive way, so I knew she would be working late. Again. I sighed, and not-so-gently dropped Prick on my couch. He wasn't my boyfriend or even my friend, so his comfort did not matter to me. 

I walked quietly to my kitchen and filled a glass with water, and grabbed pain killers from the pantry. Prick is going to me thanking God when he finds it. I walked back into the living room and set the glass and pill bottle on the side table next to him. I sat on a separate seat, and went through my TV until I found Tom & Jerry. I then grabbed some Ice cream from the fridge, and enjoyed my show and snake in peace.

~~~ 

After about two hours straight of Tom & Jerry and Loony Tunes, Prick finally decided to wake up. 

He groaned, and sat up holding his head. He looked like shit to be honest. He blinked, each time wincing as if he had a migraine hand made by Satan. I chuckled. Prick, may I introduce, Karma. He's a bitch. 

"Oh God...What happened?" Jacob mumbled. I then laughed quietly. 

"There is water and Ibuprofen to your right." Prick whispered a "thanks," as he reached over and took the pills. I still had a small amount of Moose Tracks left, so I handed him the ice cream carton. 

"Here. Something cold should help with the headache." He reached over and took it and began to eat like a wild animal. "You're welcome." 

Prick grunted, and went back to eating. I watched him for about three seconds, and turned my attention back to the TV. Tom & Jerry was back on, and Jerry just wacked poor Tom in the fave with a hammer. I laughed evilly. Well deserved to a cat who tried to eat an innocent mouse.

Prick looked at the TV, and scrunched up his nose. 

"What are you watching?" I froze. I paused the TV and slowly turned to Prick, looking at him dead in the eye. I searched for some kind of wicked joke, but when was serious.

"Jacob..Have you never _ever_ watched Tom & Jerry?" He shook his head. My heart hurt for him. 

"This is one of the best cartoons to exist! And one of the oldest! How are you so uncultured?" Prick shrugged. Oh no. Hell no. He was going to watch this. Every one, even him, should at least watch good movies. 

"Fine. We are watching Tom & Jerry. You will not leave, until we finish every episode. Actually, never mind. You leave when my mom comes home. Until then, all we are doing, is watching this. Get comfortable." I then went onto Hulu and searched "Tom & Jerry" and went to the first episode. Jacob sighed, probably knowing he did not have a choice, but then smiled. I was curious at first but then ignored it. He adjusted how he was sitting into a more comfortable position, and sat quietly, laughing every now and then. 

~~~

We made it to the third season when I checked the time. 10:37. I turned off the TV. 

"Up. You have to leave. My mom will be here soon." Prick gave me a look. 

"You scared to be seen with me?"

"No."

"Then why do I need to leave?" I sighed.

"My mom is the nosiest- very loving- but nosiest woman you will ever meet. She will ask too many questions. Leave." Jacob shrugged.

"It is not like I can. I live no where near here. It is a three hour walk to my house, and I still do not feel great from the hang over. Either I stay the night, or you drive me home." I narrowed my eyes. 

"How would you know? You do not even know my address!" Prick got a hold of the remote and replayed the show. 

"*1407 Spark drive, Charleston South Carolina." He looked at me. "I looked up my location on Snap Chat." I nodded. That actually made since. 

"Fine. I can not take the car out, mom has restrictions. Just hide in my room or something." I took the remote out of his hand and turned off the TV. I showed him to my room, and he stayed the the corner where I had a bean bag. We talked about some school, and soon I heard my mom pull up in the drive way.

~~~


End file.
